Ark 7 Episode 26: Devils Laid To Rest, Family No More
Participants *Ginsei Yanazuka *Felicity Hart *Rina Matsumoto *Tetsu Ryoji *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Densuke Mifunae A Clan Abandoned Sezomaru: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXVlQJ8eFgE)) Ginsei sat in the back of the black car that Leo drove him around in. Today the sky was cloudy and dark despite it being two in the afternoon. It was supposed to rain today.. What a coincidence.. Why did it always choose to rain on the day of a death or a funeral? The weather must simply enjoy raining on the heavy hearts of people. Ginsei propped his elbow up on the door handle, slowly closing his right fist so he was able to lean his cheek against his knuckles. He stared blanky out of the car window, watching the cloudy sky, unable to say a word or do much of anything but stare. He glanced towards the passenger side mirror, noticing the line of black cars that were in a line all the way down the street. Their car was in the middle of this long line. the line consisted of Yakuza men from every clan under the Kagemaru Zaibatsu. The line of cars had been in a long ride throughout all of District One and Two. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh6NKK8M2VQ)) The cars slowly pulled up in front of a huge church in the Geisha area of District Two. This was the same church that the funeral for Alex Stone, Keyome's Secretary and Ginsukei's first love. Ginsei slowly stepped out of the car as rain slowly began to fall. The Yakuza men, all of them dressed fully in black made their way into the church like a sea of pain and darkness. A large and elaborate black coffin sat at the end of the church in front of a large stain glass window. The coffin was surrounded by black roses and black feathers. The men slowly began taking their seats after paying their respects. Ginsei slowly made his way down the main aisle of the church, holding a single blood red rose in his right hand. He stepped up to the coffin, his dead looking eyes lingering on the decorative coffin which was closed. They had closed the coffin to preserve the stong image that Keyome Tasanagi, the leader of Kagemaru and a man who stood above the city held in the eyes of everyone in that church. Ginsei stood there for a few moments in pure silence before he slowly leaned down, placing the red rose in the bottom center of the black roses. He turned, slowly making his way to his seat in the front row on the right side. He was sitting the closest to the aisle, staring at the coffin with a blank look on his face though his eyes showed his emotion, the dark dead look in his eyes told whoever saw them exactly how he was feeling. This pain he felt in his chest was strange and he couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried. Showing Respect Earned/Business ::TetsuRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew0vGxOIyHs ) Tetsu would be in the back of the limo, dressed to the tee, in his Armani suit, all black of course, with one red tie and one red tie only. He’d step out of the car, and slowly shut the door. Signaling the driver to go on about his business and wait for him to exit out. Tetsu would see the mass of people who were gathered there for keyome’s passing ceremony. Tetsu would inhale, and then proceed in. Faces turned to look at him. Some with complete resent. Tetsu had arrested majority of these men, beaten some of them to a pulp, and worst of all, was the enemy of Keyome. The direct enemy. Tetsu wouldn’t…look back. Not even out of intimidation. He was here to show respect, not to fight with them. “Hey, we should smoke that guy…he’s got some nerve to show up here.” A man in the pues spoke. A man beside him replied. “Not today man..today is not the day. Show some respect..It’s the Kagemaru way.” The orginial man would nod and hold his peace. Tetsu would make his way to the back pue, and sit down accordingly. He wanted to hear what was to be said.::Densuke:: (same music) Densuke would be dressed up to a degree….Wearing a white dress shirt, with a tie, and some black slacks of course. He’d have felicity with him, as he’d been keeping her up to date with her physical training, ever since she’d been staying with him. They were also almost done with a plot to lure Wilson out in the open, and off him for good…today however was different. Densuke was only attending the funeral, because he’d been in secret, talking to a weapons smuggler alighned with the kagemaru. While the arasumaru had guns, it was in short supply..and even after the recent heist, if we got lazy, then our funds would drop steadily. Income comes with sources, not conincidence. “Alright Felicity, just hang low like we discussed. You cover me, I’ll cover you. And if you see my pops, steer clear…you’re still wanted and sadly so am I..” Densuke would move to the opposite side of the church room away from everyone else, and in the corner pue. He’d direct Felicity there with him. If she sat with him he’d continue to talk to her. “You just remember, I gave you your weapons back for my aid, not to meaninglessly kill joy, got that? You’ve kept it under control for a while now and I’m proud of that, but lets keep on that track.” Densuke would smile at her and nod, as he’d lean back in his seat. “Did you ask any of your old connects if they’d be interested in helping with the grandmaster plan?” Impresssed: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zdmFHf4Wkk ) Felicity:. Felicity followed Densuke, looking around at all the people's faces. They were either depressed, or angered looking. She never liked funerals, then again who did? Although every time she went to one, it reminded her of Leon. She was in all black of course, with her long red hair flowing down her back. Felicity was watching the coffin carefully, she saw a man standing beside it with such a sorrowful look. It was the same look she had when she was standing over Leon's coffin. Felicity shook her head and looked back over at Densuke, she nodded listening to his directions. Felicity followed him to the seats continuing to listen, as they sat down she looked at him grinning a bit. "Oh, party pooper." She teased. "And, I'm trying to get in touch with some old friends of mine, I used to "work" with them. She sighed deeply. Felcity was looking around making sure she didn't spot anyone that was going to be trouble. Although Felicity did spot a very beautiful looking girl leaning by the entrance of the Church, she had the most emotionless face she could ever lay eyes on. Felicity chuckled a bit. She turned back to Densuke. "How can such a pretty face, not show any type of emotion. Especially in a funeral." She shooked her head, still keeping an eye out. What'd You Die For?.. Sezomaru: ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Lq0Hk_69TBg&feature=youtube_gdata_player))All)) Ginsei sat there, watching as a priest spoke about passing on to a different life and about the life of Keyome Tasanagi which people had apparently given him information about. What the hell did this priest know though? He'd never know the real Keyome Tasanagi. The Keyome that Ginsei had grown up calling his uncle. Ginsei leaned forward some, placing his elbows onto his knees. raised his hands so that they were level with his mouth. He slowly slid his fingers together, making a sort of flat surface under his nose. His bangs hung over his eyes slightly as he sat there, staring in the direction of the coffin. One by one, men got up and moved to the front of the church, paying their respects before speaking about Keyome. They shared funny stories about Keyome's younger days, stories of his bravery, his accomplishments, his love life, his children. Each person had something different to say and each time someone spoke about his uncle Ginsei would clench his jaw. "What'd you die for?.." Those words ran through Ginsei's mind over and over. Pain was overwhelming his body though he kept it contained, keeping a rather straight face. Ginsei had never felt a pain like this before, not even when he slaughtered his own father. a funeral was never held for him nor would one ever be held for Ginsukei Yanazuka. Small sobs could be heard throughout the room, every story of Keyome seeming to hit harder than the next even if they were funny stories. The stories went on and on, making it seem as if they sat there for hours when in reality.. It really was an hour that they sat there, listening to stories about Keyome. The last person finished his story and soon people were getting up. Men walked up to the coffin, slowly picking it up, tears running down their face. They began exiting the church, followed by people who had bgun getting up, beginning with the first row of pues. Ginsei was walking right behind the coffin with his arms hanging loosely behind his back. Everyone made their way to bury a man they all respected and loved, who some even hated but respected none the less. The rain had stopped yet the ground was damp from the light rain. Ginsei stood there, watching as they put the Devil and Hero known as Keyome Tasanagi in the ground, slowly covering the coffin with layer upon layer of dirt. Ginsei stood there beside Rina right in front of the hole. A breeze blew, causing his hair to slowly flow in the wind. A tear slowly rolled down his right cheek, causing him to slightly lower his head so that he was looking down towards the edge of the hole. "It's.. Still raining.." Ginsei said slowly to the point that only Rina who was on left and Leo who was on his right could hear him. It'll All Be Over Soon Impresssed: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlItKV7K0Fw ) Rina stood next to Ginsei in front of hole, it looked empty and dark from her view. She watched as they lowered the coffin into the hole, soon enough his body would be swallowed by the earth and he would lay there to rot. Why do people bury the deceased? What if their spirit can't roam around because they're stuck under the ground in a box? Rina never understood funerals, but who is she to talk? She was standing quietly watching everyone who were crowding around the hole. In the corner of her eye she noticed Ginsei looking down, as if he was trying to hide. Rina wanted to do something so she looked at Leo blankly. Leo just shrugged looking back at her. Rina looked over at Ginsei, she placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it a bit. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered looking out at the hole. She kept her hand on his shoulder. Did she feel sympathy? Or did she just read Leo's mind directions? Who knows, Rina felt she needed to do something. She felt eyes on them but she ignored it, seeing people upset never bothered her but she had a gut feeling that this wasn't just any type of sadness this was much worse. She just silently watched, her eyes blank and her mouth still. "It'll all be over soon" She said quietly enough for just Ginsei to hear. At least that what she hopes will happen. That's what everyone used to always tell her. 'It'll all be over soon.' but, the question to that is 'when' exactly will it be over? I Forgive You Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPH_HTVwOoQ))The light sound of motorcycle could be heard in the distance as Keyth watched it all from afar. Some of the Arasumaru men were also on bikes as he rev'd the engine on the bike. Looking down at his fathers grave. He stepped off the bike his leather jacket hugging tightly to his body as he slowly walked down. All 45 of the men behind him did the same. His hair hanging over his eyes as he peered ahead. He walked to the grave where his father was placed within. "..." He tilted his head down, clenching his fist. "...I forgive you. You Foolish idoit. Because if i dont. Then i'll be just like you..." Keyth turned to eye the rest of the people at his fathers funeral. His head tilted high he spat at the ground and placed his right hand into the air. " On my fathers resting place. I Swear to you all..." He said raising his fist, as his men stood behind him doing the same. " He will rest in peace." The Kagemaru men stood and rose there fist high into the air as well. Keyth looked out at the mass of them before his hand dropped and he began walking to his bike. He got on top of it. His head looking down before he cranked the engine back up and Rev'd off with the rest of his men. As he approached the end of the street he drove past all of these areas that gave him flash backs of his fathers life. Watching him fight Donnie, Tetsu, All of his enemies after it. Everything he had ever done flying through his mind in quick splurges. Keyth clinched tighly to the cluch as he pulled off harder into the city. ****FLASH BACK******((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiT4V3NbC8E)) Keyth had his hands in the ground shedding tears outside of the hospital after his father had died. " You know..." Said a man in a white suit, hovering over Keyths body. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Kite)) " Your father, tried to save you. From your mother and the rest of that tribe, that's why he killed them all." Said the man in the white suit as he landed on the ground infront of the young boy. Keyths hand trembled as he looked up at the man before him. Staying dead silent, shocked at his words. " You Keyth Tasanagi, are a greater threat to this government, this country, this world. Than your father ever was and will ever be. A remenant of a lost time they say your father was, when you. Are the remnant of a last time indeed." He said to the young boy. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Keyth said swinging his body up in an Arc slash, his blade suddenly appearing out of thin air as he slashed. But the man was gone. Now standing on a light pole above Keyths head. " Your mother, and her tribe. Were known as the Succubus of the Northern stars. They feed on the most powerful Dark Hadou users in all of the lands. Your father, was the strongest at the time, and he had a bonus. An Oni. The monsterous beast known as Onigami Okami. You know, people should call you by your real name, Okami. Your not a real human. Your a monster, and far worse than your father every was." Keyth shook in his place as he dropped to his knees. " Your mothers, they meant to wait till you were 20 of age, then do the full transformation hex on you. They were going to fully turn you into Onigami Okami, the Oni Demon king. With you under there spell they could return honor to there clan and kill of anyone in there way. But your father, being the self proclaimed hero that he thinks he was. Stopped them there, by killing them. He sent his men to get you back. But you killed them all. I bet you dont even remember..." The man in the white suit said as he hovered over Keyths body. " You see even before you were born, you were meant for distuction. A simple tool to be used..." Keyths hand dug into the ground as he shook his head. " Sorry ya had to learn it this way kid. Your father, did care for you. He went out of his way to save you. The government tried to be rid of you. But he killed the military force we sent out to destory you with single handedly. He meant to do the unthinkable for you. He wanted to take you somewhere safe because he felt you werent strong enough. So, he went after the Shinto realm, throwing you in there where they wouldnt be able to hurt you. But... he failed." Keyth looked up tears streaming from his face. " You.. YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" The man in the white suit smirked. " No one truly knows of your fathers intentions. But these were the ones assumed. And half the time, were never wrong." He said drifting back down to the ground infront of Keyth. "I Suggest.. you take the time, to think about whats been going on here. The government wont stop, untill we know you've been Detained. Okami.." The man said dispering into thin air. Keyth sat there as the wind blew by his face, tears streaming from his eyes **** FLASH BACK END**** Keyth continued to ride with his men as they all drove through district one, in a diamond like formation. Those bright golden eyes glaring out at the world. ' Father.... Thank you. For everything...' He said as he took off down the road. You're A Fugitive, Not My Son ::Tetsu:; Tetsu would watch as the room cleared itself out…slowly the funeral died down..the people began to leave and Tetsu did also. He’d had his peace. Formed his resolve. He’d walk outside of the church, and clear his throat. This was also the same church Alex Stone had been buried in. Apprantly a trusted ally of Tasangai’s as well….Tetsu would click his watch, and begin to make a phone call. “Ochigi, did you find the last artifact concerning the thing keyome was talking about.” Ochigi would remain silent but then speak. “Find a child named “Keyth Tasanagi”. He’s hard to find, but your son knows him very well.” Tetsu would scowl at the though of his son…the one he’d disowned. “I’ll find the fugitive, and gain information…” Tetsu would hang up. And stand on the outside, thinking. He didn’t want to talk to desnuke, but he knew….it was the only way.” Strangely enough, Densuke would walk out of the church with felicity at his side. Densuke would stop dead in his tracks, and his eyes would widen. “Tetsu….” Densuke would speak outloud, as he stretched his arm out, to push Felicity back a bit. “I figured you’d attend this funeral…I just didn’t figure I’d have to run into you during.” Densuke would whisper to felicity. “Cover me. I don’t know if he still wants to beat my ass or not…” Hopefully she’d respond and hold steady for anything that could happen. Tetsu would turn around, and with a seemingly calm look he would …fix his tie. “Ah Densuke. Wanted for various gang activites. I see she’s with you as well. Though I don’t know her file, it will only take a few minutes to find out. Fugitives walking in the day light…shame you ran into me is it not?” Testu would turn around and fold his arms…” Densuke you have something, or knowledge of something I need..give it to me, and your sentence will be light. If not, You’ll face the full force of police brutaility….Dont make this hard on yourselves. Give up, and tell me the information I need, and we can all reamian in tact.” Impresssed: Felicity followed Densuke out of the church, just their luck Tetsu spotted them. Felicity quickly looked up at Densuke as Tetsu spoke. Soon enough an arm would push her back a bit, she got the idea and stood behind him a bit keeping her guard just in case he decided to do any funny business. She stared at Tetsu with a slight glare in her eyes. Her bright honey colored eyes watched him carefully. "Is this.. your father?" She whispered to Densuke almost already knowing the answer. She was watching him like a guard, she placed one hand on her hip, she didn't like his presence not one bit. She had a feeling they would seem him, she felt tension build between them quickly. Felicity shook her head, she knew this was ridiculous. How could you disown your own son, over work? Family over work. The thought made her shiver from disgust. She heard his comment about not knowing about her but he would find out. She laughed from pity. "Oh please old man. You wouldn't know a thing about me." She grinned as if she knew something he knew nothing of. Almost tormenting him with that devilish grin of hers. Felicity knew she wasn't going to like the outcome of this meet. The Prodigy Vs Legened Tetsu would raise an eyebrow. “It’s the tough ones like you, that usually take the worst beatings. You’re a woman so I won’t beat you to deadly bad, but at the same time I don’t appreciate that smug mouth of yours thank you. This is a family affair for now…” Tetsu would roll up his sleeves, and take a wing chun stance. “You’re both under arrest..” Densuke would take off his jacket, and throw it to the side. “Fuck you!” Densuke would take his hyper hybrid stance, and rush at his own father. Densuke would throw a right hook, a left hook, a right cross, a left cross, a right jab, and a left jab, to which none of them hit. Not a single one. Tetsu’s body movement was inhuman, he’d weaved every bit of Desnuke’s assault. “I’m not done!” Densuke would spin, and rise off of the ground, and shoot an uppercut at tetsu’s chin. “Too slow..” Tetsu would quickly shuffle backwards, keeping his arms crossed completely. Densuke would follow up the rush, once he landed, he would dash, and throw two spinning roundhouse kicks, and then further continue, but leaping up and throwing a left and a right knee. The hits appeared to land…until the image that was supposed to be hit, dispersed. Densuke’s eyed winded. “Afterimage. A common technique, I mastered…when I was your age. You couldn’t even handle me if I was in my younger days. And to think I developed you..” Tetsu would appear infront of Densuke, with his right fist reared backwards. Things slowed down, including Desnuke’s vision. He could see the fist coming twaords his face. “move…” the fist got closer and closer, and the look in tetsu’s eyes intensified. “move..” Densuke kept telling himself..his body..the punch drew closer. “MOVE!” Densuke at the last second, with the quickness of a high trained military elite or something out of a dragon ball z episode, would lean his body to his right, clearing the punch,with the wind from it, blowing his hair to the side. A bit. Densuke however, was not quick enough to dodge,the follow up spinning left kick, tetsu’ had combo’d in. The kick connected soley to densuke’s face. A clean hit. A violent impact could be heard, as Densuke’s body was then thrown backwards to the wall of the church, cracking it a bit in impact. Densuke’s body twitched….his mouth was wide open as he had blood leaking from his nose…He’d have flown past felicity, at such a speed she could easily feel the wind. Densuke fell from the wall, and mangaged to hold himself up. He’d wipe his nose, a blarring pain shooting through his face. “Y-You hit like a bitch…tch”. As Densuke spoke, blood flew from his mouth. Densuke would take his shirt off, wiping his own blood, and spitting the rest off. His now shirtless body, with a slgith bruise on his backside. Tetsu would chuckle and give a seemingly innocent smile. A family trait. “I trained you well. I’d have k.o’d anyone else at 50%. You won’t last long though, I’ve been in this game to long. Give me the artifact, the orb you have, and It’ll only cost one year in jail for you and your friend. Densuke be smart. You can’t win here..” Densuke would take his stance again. He’d take a deep breath. “Felicity, if I can’t beat him I want you to r-“ “I’ll catch her. Don’t bother. And when I say I’ll catch her I mean it.” Tetsu spoke sternly. Densuke sighed for a minute. “Dammit Tetsu…fine I’ll fight you fair and square!” Densuke would rush in, but….to no avail, tetsu would be dominating him with an assault of blows and barrages..punch after punch, after merciless elbow and punch. Anyone watching was sure that that Tetsu could be no different than the playground bully…beathing this man with spots of blood flying off here and there. Densuke did well to defend vital areas…but he couldn’t do anything against Tetsu’s overwhelming speed and power.. Impresssed: Felicity scowled at him when he spoke to her. She squinted her eyes at him as he spoke. Felicity didn't like this one bit, she flinched every time there was a hit thrown. She bit her bottom lip watching them. 'I want to do something, I want to help.' She thought as she sighed helplessly. 'but it's a family affair now' She mimicked him in her head. She grinned to make it seem like she wasn't worried although she was worried sick. She covered her mouth with her right hand as he flew by her, she used her left hand to keep down her dress as the gust of wind that he gave of as he flew by blowing her hair as well. She watched him as she noticed blood dripping from him. "D-Densuke.." She whispered to herself in a bit of shock. She just wanted it to end already, she looked away. As soon as she heard Densuke about to speak to her she heard Tetsu interrupt. She watched him shaking her head at him in disgust. "You're horrible." She mumbled under her breath watching Densuke go at him again. This is going to be a long day, she sighed biting her knuckle nervously. She leaned up against a near by wall watching them carefully. She didn't enjoy seeing a family go to waste. She just couldn't believe that man disowned him. The thought lingered in her head for a while. She let go of her knuckle and calmed down a bit. 'He can do this.' She thought. She knew he could. One Chance “CRACK!” The loud nosie od Densuke’s ribcage echo’d through the air, as he was now suspended in the air, his body laying limp on tetsu’s fist. “It’s over Densuke. Accept your destiny. You’ve crafted it for yourself…” Densuke’s body looked lifeless as he loosely danged on his fathers fist. Tetsu would lower his arm, tossing Densuke’s body aside. It was battered…covered in brusies and makrs from the pavement. He even had an open cut above his left eye, some scattered into his hair. All the while tetsu’s fatherly instincts would not let him kill his own son, he would never. But he was to uphold the law, and his son…was a crook. A criminal, who needed this lesson. Densuke’s body twitched once more…he groand loudly…he was dazed..suffering a mild concussion..He’d brought himself up to his knees at the least. He’d raise his head to look at Tetsu..there were three of him for gods sakes….”Ngh..” Densuke would wobble…stumble to his feet, breathing heavy. He could only see out of one eye at this point. It’d been no longer than 3 mintues, and Densuke was on his last ropes. ‘all those stories….they were true weren’t they dad..” Densuke would speak quietly through a busted lip. “About how strong you are…” Tetsu would nod. “have you come to your senses? Tell you what. I’ll let you go with 6 months, and a years worth of parole. The girl however needs to be incarcerated…the clues connected. I know she’s the one….who took sheeva’s life. She will face imminant execution….” Tetsu’s eyes grew darkened…He had a look of malice.. a Ryoji family trait when angered enough. Densuke would shake his head. His body pulsated a golden glow for a second. “You leave her out of this….she’s been through enough hell….It’s not her FIGHT ANYMORE!” Densuke would stumble to the side a bit. Even yelling took energy out of him..and yet when he looked into tetsu’s eyes, tetsu felt a chill for a second. “Those eyes. Why. Do you look at me as if you feel like…you have a chance..” Tetsu would take a defensive stance. Densuke would look at tetsu through the bangs of his hair. “Felicity, call Danny on my cell.” Densuke would toss his watch over to her, the buttons were self explanatory. “We’re getting out of here.” Densuke would crack his knucles, and take a squatting stance on the ground (http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/bnxF8qnZMAg/hqdefault.jpg?feature=og ) His chi would flail violently, steaming off of his being. Densuke would think to himself. “I have been going all out…I have to push harder than what I’ve been doing…I have to get distance…I have to force myself to be better than what I am, even for an instant, it has to be enough!...I’m breaking my limits!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U )Densuke would charge at Tetsu, moving faster than he was used to, but he knew inside, deep down, he could do it. One hit is what he needed . He would start flailing well timed hits at Tetsu, none of which was successful in the least. Tetsu kept his arms crossed, using nothing but head movements, side steps, back shuffles, and even went as far as to dance around his son’s area, confusing him even further. “Stand down Densuke!” Tetsu would step in, and throw a side kick at Densuke, booting him in the gut, as Densuke vomited out fluid and stumbled back. Densuke would charge in once more, faster than before…and tetsu took notice of his blurred like movments. “This is what father warned me about…it’s not enough.” Tetsu would utter as he dodged his sons right hook. Densuke had put everything into that last hit, and as it missed….his chi was faining…Tetsu would shake his head, disappointed in his sons lacking progess. Testu went to deiliver a chop to Densuke’s neck, but Densuke..smiled? The two moved in slow motion to each other as tetsu’s ears suddenly poped. A change in air pressure? Hear? Then not a moment too soon. “KA-THOM!!” Tetsu’s face would be mushed with an invisible like force of air pressure would collide with his face. His honed body, was strong enough to resist the damage it could’ve casued, but even giants will fall at enough force, and tetsu’s body was propelled backwards, at least 10 feet, and collided into a pick up truck, which then proceeded to tumble backwards, and crash into a near by clothing store. The Atsuryu No Ken, A technique which tetsu helped Densuke develop, was the only technique Densuke had in his arsenal that Tetsu had no true way to counter. Luck is the name of this situation. Densuke would fall to one knee. His body worn and torn. He could barely sustain himself, but he knew he’d have to. “LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO HE WON’T BE DOWN FOR LONG AT ALL!” He’d run towards felicity, and boguard her body completely scooping her up, and holding her so she was facing the opposite side of Densuke. “Keep watch and tell me if he’s coming or not!” Densuke would be running at least 30-35mph. he could hit more easily especially with chi, but his physical condition was in no shape to bring his body any further than what it was at this point. Lets Go! Impresssed: Felicity bit her lip, feeling remorse. Was this all her fault? Did she have something to do with this..? She was about to just give herself in when Densuke spoke up. Felicity took the watch a bit in shock at his body wounds and bruises. "D-Densuke.." She looked down at the watch and called for Danny. "D-Danny? Where are you? Doesn't matter drop whatever you're doing come to the church where Keyome's funeral was held!" She watched as Densuke fought to his limit. "Why? What is in it for me?" He chuckled being his usual annoying self. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE." Felicity yelling into the watch, people staring she looked back at them waving to them awkwardly. She started to whisper into the watch "Come here, Densuke needs you." She turned to face the wall and lean her forehead against it. She heard a dial tone as he hung up quickly. She looked up from the wall. "Hm, that got his attention quickly." She giggled a bit holding on the watch as she looked back over at Densuke noticing him run toward her and pick her up. "OOF-- Agh, A warning would have been nice." She mumbled as she was thrown over his shoulder. She watched as his father started to chase us. Felicity started squirming. "He's chasing us, and Danny is supposed to be coming by to get us!" She needed to think of something, what the hell could she do… She smiled at him as he ran after them and slid her knife from her thigh garter. She waved the knife making it look like she was going to throw it straight at him instead she threw the knife against the wall hoping it would hit off the wall and if the angle she threw it at would catch him off guard knowing it might not even hit him but at least skid across his face and distract him. Her quick thinking surprised her that she could even think of doing that. Felicity bit her lip a bit nervous, but still she was grinning at him. "He's never gonna give up. Pathetic!" She yelled to him. Chan-tastic ::Tetsu:: Tetsu would take a moment to compose himself, as he rose from the truck’s remains. His clothing was now in shreds, as even he didn’t anticipate just how much force his own son could dish out. He’d stand up, and quickly take off in a sprint…a 60mph one no doubt, simply to catch up to his targets. He was then flailed with a random kunai knife. “Feeble…” Tetsu would flail his head forward, catching the blade between his teeth, and holding it there, like some wild animal about to savagely kill and murder his prey…He was helbent on taking his son and his apparent “girlfriend” into custody.”::Densuke:: “Shit!” Densuke began to pour even more chi into his legs, running as fast as he could. His chi usage was adept, as he was able to control the most subtle parts of it, and to keep his running speed up, he began to pour chi into his leg muscles, utilizing his strong arm technique. He was now hitting 75mph, but his muscles were beginning to burn abnormally much more due to the strain he was already putting on his body. “DANNY WHERE ARE YOU!!!” Densuke would yell out, running for his freedom..his and felicitys.::Danny:: “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM ON MY WAY!!” Danny would run and put on some sweatpants and a black tank top, with some combat boots. He’d walk over to the window, and open it, leaping down 5 stories, and landing on the ground in a roll, a classic parkur technique. Danny would then renember hearing felicity mention where the address was. He didn’t catch it, but the direction of the commotion could be heard miles away, especially the car crash. Danny would begin pacing back and forth. “DAMMIT FELICITY WILL KILL ME IF I DON’T GET THERE.! COMMONCOMMONCOMMONCOMMONTHINK!....?!” Danny saw a hover Lambo, and a costume shop across the street from it. Danny rubed his chin and thought to himself for a moment…A few minutes later Danny steped out of the shop, through the back door, and proceeded to walk up to a red light where a man and woman were sitting in the lambo. Danny would put his right hand on his fake gun, and knock on the window of the car. “Excuse me sir, could you please step out and put your hands on the vehicle.” The man and his girl friend would look out the window, in confusion. The man would step out, and do as instructed, all the while talking. “w-whats the problem officer?!” “Bitch I ant no cop, these skinny jeans, the guns fake, and I gotcho girlTURN UP!” Danny would now be in the front seat of the lambo driving it as fast as he could, to where he’d heard to go. The girl herself leapt out of the car in a tumble like roll to save herself. Danny would flinch a bit at the impact he’d heard from the girl, but continue diriving. He’d finally arrived, and saw Densuke and felicity runnin g. Danny would turn the car and open the door, all the while Densuke would leap forward, with felicity in hand, and dive into the back seat, to which Danny would quickly cause the hover car to propel upwards, higher and higher into the air, to escape tetsu’s reign. Tetsu would stop, watching his son get away. “Damn that boy…he’s got connections. I didn’t think at his level of gang memberisim, they were this well organized…I need that artifact.” Tetsu would make a call on his watch. “Set up an annoucment. The Arasumaru Clan, is to be on full servailence, until they’re leader, Keyth Tasanagi, and Assited company, Densuke Ryoji, agree to a meeting with me. They’re fugitives. Hunt them like dogs until they comply…” Tetsu would let his watch down. His mind was set. He was going to see this dying wish through til the end…but was a torn family worth it all? < To Ark 7 Ep 25 To Ark 7 Ep 27 > Category:Ark7